


following the rules

by meowkittykenma (azumarheart)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mystery, Serious Injuries, but you can read it as if they are together, implied panic attack, their relationship isn't explict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumarheart/pseuds/meowkittykenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something isn't right with Kageyama, but Hinata can't quite tell what.</p><p>It's worse than he could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	following the rules

**Author's Note:**

> this is sorta long and confusing until the end but it'll all make sense
> 
> please read the warnings even though they spoil a bit

1  
Hinata realized something was wrong one day after practice.

Tanaka and Noya were raving about a new show that had the perfect mixture of action, drama, and hot girls. Hinata joined in on the excitement, bouncing in place as he retold the events of the newest episodes, punctuated by gwahhh's and fwahhh's. As he turned slightly, he caught eye of Kageyama next to him, and immediately latched onto his arm.

"Kageyama have you seen it?! Or at least heard about it? It's the biggest show in Japan right now!" Hinata cried out, eager to share his excitement with more people. Kageyama looked down at him confused and almost... embarrassed? "Uh...no I haven't..." he mumbled out, pouty look on his face. Hinata groaned out, laying his head on the other boy's forearm. He looked up pleadingly "Kageyama you haaaaaaaaaaaave to watch it pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase I wanna talk to you about it you have toooooooo" he moaned out, shaking the arm still in his grip.

Kageyama's face suddenly contorted into an anxious, almost afraid look, before steeling itself back into a frown. "I...can't you dumbass." Hinata looked at him confused, but before he could ask any more questions, Kageyama was storming out of the club room without a word. 

Hinata turned back to his senpai's, but they were talking to each other and hadn't seen Kageyama's weird reaction to his question.

He decided to let it slide, but didn't forget about the vulnerable look that had passed on his friend's face.

\------------  
2  
Another sign that something about Kageyama wasn't normal was presented one day at lunch.

The power duo ate lunch together everyday, under the shade of a large tree, sometimes joined by other members of the volleyball team. Yachi more often than not joined them, and Hinata made pleasant conversation with her, with the occasional input from Kageyama. 

As Hinata chowed down on his bento, he looked over and noticed that Kageyama didn't have any food, and was subtly grabbing his stomach in an attempt to quell the sounds of its growling.

"Hey Bake-yama, did your mom forget to make your lunch or something?" Hinata spoke through a mouthful of rice. "Chew with your mouth closed dumbass." Kageyama glared at him, before looking down and tugging out strands of grass from the ground between his legs. Hinata swallowed, but stared patiently at the other boy, waiting for an answer. "My mother doesn't make my lunch... I forgot to make it..." he murmured out uncomfortably, scratching gently behind his ear.

Hinata squinted at him, trying to analyze the situation. His gut was telling him that there was a red flag here, but he couldn't quite spot it. "Hmm, okay then. Here." Hinata handed over an onigiri he had been saving for after practice. Kageyama's eyes widened, and almost sparkled, as he was handed the food. "T-thanks..." he mumbled out, before devouring the food.

\------------  
3  
It was a normal practice, until it wasn't.

The practice was going well, the duo was able to make their amazing combo, everyone was getting along, and spirits were high. The drive to improve had increased, and it showed in the way everyone practiced. 

Daichi called for a break, and walked over to the sidelines to get some water and wipe off some sweat. He frowned when he noticed that his towel was missing, and he sighed remorsefully, knowing that he'd have to go fetch another one from the supply closet. Suga, ever so perceptive, nudged his hip and smiled. "How about you use your captain powers to get one of the first years to get one for you?" Daichi smirked in response. "You're so devious Koushi... I love it." They snickered together before Daichi pulled away to find a victim.

"Hey Kageyama, could you go fetch me a towel from the supply closet? And be careful not to let the door shut on you while you're in there, you know it only opens from the outside." Kageyama's back straightened as he listened to his superior, before nodding and walking away. No one noticed the tense line of his back, or the slight trembling that began in his hands.

A mantra formed in his mind as he opened the closet door, before slowly peering inside the barely lit room. 'Don't panic don't panic, just keep the door open and you'll be okay, don't panic...' He spotted the towels and leaned forwards to grab them, cautious to keep his foot propping open the door. But. He leaned too far. It felt like it happened in slow motion, as Kageyama fell into the pile of freshly cleaned towels, and the heavy door slammed resolutely shut behind him. The sound echoed throughout the gymnasium, and before anyone could move to fetch the setter, they heard a terrified scream.

The team rushed over to open the door and see what had caused Kageyama to make such a frightened noise. Daichi opened the door, and pushed back the spectators to see the boy inside. 

Kageyama was sat with his legs pulled up to his chest, hands tugging at his bowed head, rocking back and forth. Pained whimpers of 'I'm sorry I'm sorry' were heard by the team. Suga rushed forwards to stroke his back and attempt to comfort the boy. Daichi did damage control and pushed back the team, minus Hinata who refused to move, and propped the door open. They moved on to practice, and three boys were left in the quiet closet.

"Kageyama? C'mon kid, you're okay, you're safe, just pull your head up and look." Suga spoke softly, trailing his fingers gently through the younger boy's hair. Slowly, he raised his head, hands shaking and hot tears trailing down his cheeks. He immediately made eye contact with Hinata, and the redhead stared back. He saw such desperation, panic, and fear in his friend's eyes. Hinata reached forwards to grab his hands tightly and whispered his own words of comfort. 

Later, when Kageyama calmed down, Suga and Hinata brought him to the club room to change and talk about what had happened.

The two first years sat on the bench while Suga stood in front of Kageyama. "Kageyama, could you please tell us what happened in there?" Suga spoke softly but with enough authority to make it clear that he needed an answer. The black haired boy scrubbed his eyes, and looked down at the floor before answering. "I'm... claustrophobic. I don't like closets... and it was dark..." his hands clenched into fists as his mouth opened again before snapping shut, almost as if he had more to say. But he fell silent. 

Suga was fine with his response and told him to head on home, and left to go back to practice. Hinata sat, more skeptically, and stared at the other boy. Kageyama looked up into his eyes, and Hinata saw pure, raw vulnerability. 

He clambered onto his knees so that he was taller than the other boy, and pulled him into a tight hug, cheek resting on black hair, as Kageyama tensed in response. He relaxed eventually, and looped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. Hinata heard a 'thank you' mumbled into his neck, and he hugged the other boy tighter.

Hinata decided not to push it right now. Not when Kageyama was this vulnerable.

\------------  
4  
The weird behavior from Kageyama only continued.

It was their first away training camp, and the team was buzzing with excitement and high energy. The day was filled with matches against different teams, and the chance to show off the talents of Karasuno. After a busy day full of losses and success, all the players were exhausted.

Everyone moved into their respective team rooms, and begin to set up their futons. Hinata jumped on Kageyama's back, and loudly requested that they sleep next to each other. Kageyama grumbled, but followed Hinata towards a spot in the room that was fairly desolate. Hinata told him to save their spots while he fetched them their beds. He missed the way Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed, and how he scanned the room.

Hinata handed one to his partner and began to set up his own. After a moment, he realized that Kageyama was just holding the futon and was staring at Hinata in mild confusion. "What's wrong? Never slept on a futon before?" he tried to joke in order to ease the awkwardness. Kageyama snapped his head away, cheeks flushing, as he sputtered out "O-of course I have you dumbass!" 

Hinata looked at him, and stood up sighing. "That's pretty normal I guess...you idiot. Here let me do it for you." He got a quiet thanks in return and soon enough, they were both asleep.

Hinata, always an early riser, was the first up. He sat up and stretched his muscles, yawning and rubbing his eyes. A quick glance around the room told him that he was the only one awake. He then turned to see Kageyama... laid on the floor? Hinata wanted to write it off as just him rolling off the futon while he slept, but he noticed how neatly the futon was set, with the blanket folded neatly on top. Yet, the sleeping boy looked at peace on the hard floor. 

Hinata found this extremely strange and made him squirm with a weird feeling. His gut instinct was once again raising a red flag, but he still couldn't make out a reason for all of the weirdness. 

That was the last one he would let slide, he promised himself.

\------------  
5  
It all comes to a final crashing close on a Saturday. 

Hinata is boundless energy, and he arrives to the school a bit earlier than usual. He parks his bike and runs up the stairs to the club room, eager to get on with practice. Hinata slides open the door and is faced with Kageyama's back and arms and as he turns around, his torso too.

More specifically, his bright red back and arms and torso that are blistering in some spots.

Hinata wants to quickly joke it off as sunburn but the tears in Kageyama's eyes are flowing too hard and he remembers it's almost winter and suddenly he's slamming the door behind him and coaxing the other boy to sit on the bench. His face is unscathed, so Hinata strokes his best friend's cheeks softly. 

"Kageyama. Tobio. What the hell. What the actual hell. What happened to you? Did someone do this? Are you in pain? Do you need to go to the hospital?" He rushes he words out, heart pounding in his ears as he brushes away Tobio's tears. Hinata looks down at the bright red and angry burns covering his top half and he wants to cry.

"I'm not s-supposed... I'm not supposed to tell anyone a-about t-the rules" he whimpers out, hands shaking like they did that day he got locked in the closet. Hinata's head snaps up. "Tobio. You have to tell me who did this to you. What are 'the rules'? Please, talk to me." His voice is shaky, but leaves no room for denial.

"My...my parents. They have rules for me... the house rules. Uhm... Well... I'll recite them I guess..." Tobio takes a deep shudders breath, before closing his eyes. 

"1. No television or Internet access. Schoolwork is to be done with only the aid of books.  
2\. You buy make and pack your own food or you go hungry. You use our money but you have to go buy it yourself.  
3\. Failure to maintain a B in any subject is unacceptable. For every grade under a B on a report card, you receive 30 minutes in the hall closet. Claustrophobia is not an excuse to escape your punishment.  
4\. Only good children deserve beds. The floor is the perfect place for a dog like you.  
5\. Speaking with a tone or rudely to us results in punishment. You will shower in scalding water until you apologize to our liking."

Hinata stares at Tobio in horror. "W-what?" he whispers out brokenly. Tobio looks up at him, tears in his eyes, and speaks the most heartbreaking words Hinata as ever heard. "Shouyou, please, please save me. I can't take it anymore I can't handle this I can't live like this! Shouyou please!" His voice breaks off into sobs and Hinata stands shakily to cradle Tobio's head into his stomach, smoothing down his hair and stroking the unharmed area of his neck.

Thinking back, it all lines up. Of course Tobio wouldn't have know about that popular show. And he didn't have lunch because he didn't make it, but was he being fed otherwise?! And his fear of the closet, and his inability to sleep anywhere but the floor, and now the scalding burns left on his body!? Hinata felt tears well up in his eyes as he sunk back to his knees. He grabbed Tobio's face, and stared him deep in the eyes. "I'm going to get you out of that house. They are abusing you, there is no way I'm letting that continue. When coach gets here we will drive to the hospital and everything will be okay. Okay? Trust in me Tobio, I love you okay? You're my best friend and we are going to get through this." 

And with that, Hinata saw the most genuine smile from the always frowning boy. 

Everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta epilogue: Kageyama's wounds are treated to, and soon enough his parents are arrested. He is sent to live with his aunt, only a few blocks over from his house. 
> 
> Also I don't think futons are hard to set up like you just roll the out but *shrug*
> 
> Sorry for hurting kageyama he's my baby


End file.
